


Just me and you, we're here alone [As a 'Hello']

by Belsehen



Series: The way you said 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Platonic my ass this kids are in love, Post-Battle, at their hands maybe, because they suffer in mine, canon divergence -freeform: aka takes the away from ishida so they don't suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/pseuds/Belsehen
Summary: Ayato cracked open an eye. He didn't expect her to be there, but he also wasn't surprised to see her by his side.





	Just me and you, we're here alone [As a 'Hello']

She felt as if her heart was about to explode and destroy her ribs and lungs and everything she was. It was painful to look at, his injuries were healing fast but not fast enough to spare him any pain, and so had Hinami asked him to rest. Her fingertips softly traced one of the scratches on his left cheek, right under his eye, and then she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the injury. There were multiple bruises and scratches on his face, and under the covers Hinami knew there were worst injuries, facing the possibility of a broken rib and definitely bruising to another level, even with his cell's speed, it would take him a day or two to be back to normal. Four or five days ─being optimistic, for him to be able to battle again.

_"Hina!" Ayato yelled as he rushed to her side. She coughed a little blood, the quinque had struck her on the ribs and sent her back flying against a wall._

_Ayato wielded his ukaku as a shield as soon as he could cradle her in her arms, not wanting to let go of her just yet._

_"I'm fine," she said, trying to stand up. "We need to get out of here, the mission is clearly compromised. Time to fall back."_

_Hinami tried to stand up but Ayato's grip on her arms wouldn't allow her to move. His stare was starting to burn into her eyes, and Hinami knew that the middle of a battle wasn't the ideal place to shed some tears._

_"Ayato-kun, quick!"_

_Hinami managed to break free from his grasp and unfurled the bottom part of her kagune as well as she used the upper wings so shield herself._

_"Go," he commanded, holding his fist in the air for a few seconds before opening his hand and unsheath his shield. "I'll go right after you."_

_As if he had heard their conversation, the CCG agent did not aim for Hinami, a clear target he could have taken down if he had tried, but instead, he used his quinque to hit Ayato the same way he had hit Hinami moments earlier._

_Hinami turned around immediately, and the sight before her was one that made her stomach twist; the investigator was closing into Ayato, who was on the floor, failing to stand up. Hinami noticed the way his leg was twisted, probably from the first impact against the wall, but then came a second blow which smashed his head and torso against the pavement. A third to his ribs sent him against the wall once again. He was being thrown around by the CCG. She rushed and used her kagune to unbalance the CCG and grabbed him by one leg, quickly raising him to the air and shaking a bit so he would drop his quinque._

_Hinami threw the men across the street and shielded both of them, or tried to. The investigator was one for a quick recovery and he pulled out a new quinque, one that looked like a gun and before Hinami could further shield Ayato's left side, the man fired._

_Both of them ended on the ground, the pain running through every part of Hinami's nervous system, her right wing hurt badly from the several blades the ukaku-type quinque had fired, but Ayato was looking worse than she'd ever seen him. However, that didn't stop him from rushing towards the man as he deployed his wings and jumped just as he shot multiple beautiful red and purple blades, many of which reached the man's body in deadly areas, such as the neck, chest, and even one eye._

_Two bodies fell with a 'thud' and Hinami ran over to see the investigator dead and Ayato unconscious a few meters apart. Ayato couldn't look any worse, laying on his stomach with blood running down his face, neck, arms... Hinami was quick to take him into her arms and fall back to their current safehouse._

When Ayato woke up he was lying on his back, Hinami hovering over him taking care of his wounds. He had insisted he was okay enough and he didn't need to rest, but the moment he tried to stand he fell to his knees and his head hit Hinami's shoulder, who was quick to catch him. He coughed some blood and tried to stand up, and this time he succeeded because she helped him. However, when he tried to leave the safe house, Hinami delivered a soft punch to his side and even though she had barely grazed him over his armor-like suit, he hissed in pain and threw his head back.

Hinami had experience dealing with stubborn Kirishimas, after all, all Kirishimas were stubborn. She hid a smile as she thought of how similar Ayato could come to be with his sister. Getting him to lay back on his bed had literally been a discussion.

_"I'm fine, I already rested, just let me─."_

_"No! Go and rest!"_

_"Okay what about this─"_

_"Listen to me Kirishima Ayato, either you go lay down by your own will our I'll knock you out and get you to that goddamned bed! This is not a discussion! It's an order!" she had yelled at him at the top of her lungs, not caring how much it hurt her throat. She needed to see him heal. She ached for him to heal._

As he laid on the bed Hinami stared at his eyelids, and somehow she wasn't just seeing his skin, she had his eyes tattoed in the back of her mind. She could perfectly picture the _'don_ ' _t worry about me, you idiot'_ look he would have on his eyes if he were to see her chewing on her lip as she held one of his hands in hers and the other one a fist against her chest. 

Hinami was not sure of how had their relationship evolved, but she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she thought of the first time they met, when he wouldn't even address her and only treated her like a dumb child ─even if they were the same age at the time. She couldn't pinpoint the moment when they had warmed up to each other and became a deadly, perfect duo, always in sync, having each other's back. The trust she had in Ayato was overwhelming to think about, and the way she felt when he held her close or pressed soft kisses all across her face. What were they? Partners? Buddies? Friends with benefits except they had never slept together? Just strangers who understood each other? Friends who sometimes kissed? Touchy-feely partners? Confidants? Starcrossed lovers? Teens in denial? There were endless possibilities and Hinami couldn0't even find a word to describe how she felt towards him. But she knew, somehow she knew, her feeling were not unrequited. 

Ayato cracked open an eye. He didn't expect her to be there, but he also wasn't surprised to see her by his side.

He looked so vulnerable, his eyes only half open, fitting the weight of his eyelids and his eyelashes creating beautiful shadows on his cheeks, his mouth parted and his breath heavy, his injuries still visible.

"Hina... I'm sorry I made you worry..." he started with a weak voice.

Hinami pressed a finger to shush him and leaned in, sitting on the bed right next to him. He immediately passed one of his hands on her lap and smiled.

Ayato smirked and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "Hey there, worrywart."

"Ayato... I love you."

...

..

.

Ayato's eyes were as open as they could and his lips parted in surprise. He may have even blushed.

He took his time but didn't hesitate to answer.

"I love you too, Hinami."

 

**Author's Note:**

> please say hi I don't bite paladorksinlove.tumblr.com


End file.
